A New Moon Rises
by Erik's Rose
Summary: Takes place at the beginning of The Order of the Pheonix. Continues following how Sirius and Lupin slowly fall in love and the complications it incurs
1. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

This Fanfiction is a collaboration between myself and my friend bubbleairhead. She writes Remus' point of view and I write Sirius'. This is uploaded under her name too so if you want to leave a seperate review you can find her on my favourite authors list. This story is rated M and is male slash so if you don't like it please don't read. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thankyou, enjoy and please review, it motivates us :)

Kindest Regards

ER


	2. Moony Arrives

I was looking forward to seeing Moony again. The last time we'd seen each other had been in the shrieking shack two years previously. Twelve years had passed between us , twelve long years in Azkaban before I had seen him again, my old friend. It hadn't been the best reunion but it had been worth the wait, I got to see my godson that night as well. Now at last I was going to have the kind of reunion I had envisioned in my cold, dark cell. Moony was coming and soon Harry as well. The order was being re-established. I was thankful that Dumbledore had given me something useful to do. It was almost like old times with the old order. My mother's house was not the best location in the world but it was perfect for the secrecy essential for the order. I would have been more thankful were it not for the fact that Snivellus was part of the order, greasy haired old bat coming in reminding me that while he got to go out and be in the centre of the action my status as a wanted man kept me behind closed doors trying to make my house fit for human habitation. It felt strange to be back, even stranger to have my friends over, after all I had left to live with James when I was only thirteen. The old portrait of my mother was less than thrilled to have me or my friends in her house, and Kreacher, the horrible little house elf I'd inherited seemed to be well on her side. I was brought out of my thoughts by the door opening. I turned to see him, Moony.

"Moony!"

"Padfoot! So good to see you old friend."

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTHY HALF-BREEDS!" My mother's portrait had unfortunately been disturbed by our enthusiastic greeting. It took Remus and I a whole minute to force the curtains over her and silence her rant. Afterwards we hugged fiercely.

"It is so good to see you Moony!"

"And you Padfoot, it has been too long. How is your work coming." I shook my head as we walked to the kitchen.

"It would take years to make this house a fit place Moony. I can't believe I thought to bring Harry here when he wanted to live with me. My mother's also put unbreakable sticking charms on many of the possessions I should dearly love to tear off the walls and incinerate."

"Well, do not worry. With so many of us residing here it will only be a matter of time. You've got a good handful of rooms ready for us."

"Ready perhaps but not very fit. Indeed the kitchen's the only place I can sit in and feel a sense of pride to be the secret keeper of my old house." We had reached the kitchen by now. I put a kettle on the stove to make tea before I saw Kreacher skulking in a corner muttering.

"Oh my poor mistress, what they is doing to your house. And now the werewolf traitor comes. Oh my mistress, Kreacher will help..."

"Get out, Kreacher!"

"Oh yes Master Black whatever you say. Oh my poor Mistress your own son..."

"OUT!" Kreacher scuttled off to his room, still muttering about my mother, his beloved mistress.

"He still causing trouble for you Sirius?"

"If he steals one more of my mother's things to add to his perverse little collection I shall be tempted to burn his room down." I sat at the table with Remus and he smiled at me."

"Ready for the news Padfoot?"

"Of course."

"Well, the Weasley's will be coming for the summer, all except the three eldest, I believe Hermione will be coming shortly after and them Harry for the ;last week."

"Only the last week? Surely he can come sooner!"

"Dumbledore thinks it's best that he stays at his aunt and uncle's house for as long as possible, it is the last place with his mother's blood Sirius."

"Harry's aunt is an insult to Lily! I should have more time with my godson."

"I know you miss him Sirius and you no doubt love him as much as you would James' son but you know that Dumbledore makes these decisions for a reason." I scowled, I hate it when Remus is right. The kettle whistled and I made the tea. There was silence between us for a moment.

"I miss him too Sirius." I knew we weren't talking about Harry any more, he meant James.

"I know Moony. It's just...Harry is the last link we have to him and I hardly see him. I hoped after we found Pettigrew all the waiting would be over and if anything it made things worse."

"It is not your fault he got away Padfoot, I was the one who forgot to take my potion..."

"Don't blame yourself Moony, neither of us managed to keep him with us that night." Remus nodded and sipped his tea.

"So Sirius, tell me. Which room should we start on. I knew this was his way of us evading difficult

subjects but I let it slide. There were more important things to worry about than the past.


	3. The Monthly Moon Makes An Appearance

**Chapter 2 – the monthly moon makes and appearance**

After several hours Sirius and Lupin had finally managed to clean out one of the bedrooms and made it suitable enough for human habitation, removing many cursed items including a particularly nasty dictionary that gave you paper cuts if you just looked at its dusty cover.

Sirius stood looking pleased with his work and a fine layer of sweat was misted over his mildly defined muscles. However Lupin had to spoil his good mood and pointed out that it was not yet suitable for werewolf habitation.

"Ah, yes that er.. had slipped my mind" Sirius scratched his head absent-mindedly "So the standard charms then?"

Lupin nodded his head in agreement and took out his wand and started casting basic security spells over the room so that if anything happened he would not be able to leave the room, a mere precaution since he had started drinking the wolfs bane potions.

When he was finished Lupin dropped on to the bed.

"Comfy enough" he said with a small smile which quickly disappeared to be replaced with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Sirius inquired joining him on the bed.

"How can you forget?"

"I'm sorry?" Sirius turned to his friend of 25 years with a frown on his face

"How do you always manage to forget the biggest part of my life? My curse" Remus turned away and faced the door, but was quickly pulled out of his stupor by a bark of laughter.

"Remus I don't forget it just doesn't bother me, for as long as I've known you, Moony has always been a part of you so it's how I've always known you. As far as I'm concerned Remus and Moony are a package deal, so I never see it as something separate, now come on I am in need of some food"

Sirius slapped Remus on the shoulder as an indication to follow, just as they started down the stairs the door opened and Snape walked in.

"Snape, what the hell are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be snooping somewhere else"

"Black, aren't you suppose to be... oh wait remind me, what is it you do?"

Remus held Sirus' arm out to prevent him from charging down the stairs and attacking Snape, the frustration of being cooped up in his childhood home was already unbearable to Sirius and Snape was not helping.

"He's here to drop of my potion Padfoot, I'll meet you in the kitchen"

Sirius untensed his muscles and continued down the stairs and into the kitchen, shutting the door on Kreacher's face who was in the process of 'rescuing' the silverware.

"Thank you Serverus" Remus said taking the potion and downing it.

"I shall return the same time next moon" Snape said bluntly before storming out the door.

Later that afternoon Remus retired to his room and prepared for the moon to rise.

"_Hello Remus," _Moony whispered in Remus' mind "_Time for me to take charge again"_ a low grumble of a laugh followed then the pain started. It swept though Remus' body like fire, his bones shrank and grew and his muscles rippled under his skin that was growing fur. After 2 excruciating minutes the pain stopped and Moony was in charge.

"Something's not right" Remus thought as he tried to control Moony's mind and keep him calm

"_No, your grip is loose this moon Remus, I am not going to be your pup this time, you are distracted"_

"I don't understand?"

"_You're worried Remus, when was the last time you transformed in the same building as someone else, with such pitiful security? Normally you can stop me but it's your worry that you can't that's letting me take control" _With that Moony swept Remus' consciousness aside and took control, he howled and began to let out his frustration at his small space on the furniture. Then he smelt it, a divine scent wafting from under the door, the smell of a human. Moony leapt at the door and forced his way through the weak charms into the corridor, staring down the the source of the intoxicating scent. Then he leapt. Shock and fear quickly swept over Sirius' face before it changed to concentration. A black dog leapt back at Moony and forced him back into the room and into the wall.

Before Moony had a chance to shake it off his body froze and a voice roared through his system "NO!" Remus yelled and stilled his movements and quietened the wolf. Remus then forced him to lay on the floor and put his head down to try to make the wolf sleep.

The black dog trotted next to the wolf and lay next to him, so the wolf was now trapped between the wall and him.

The following morning Remus woke laying on the floor of a wreaked room, naked with an equally naked Sirius lying next to him Panic swept through him as he saw several shallow cuts down Sirius' side, and hoped that no other wounds were inflicted on his friend.


	4. Sirius' Blood Boils

Sirius frowned in his sleep, he felt cold. He groaned and reached for his covers, he couldn't feel any and his bed was unusually hard. He suddenly realised he was on the floor. He groggily opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes met those of Remus, who was looking at him in horror.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry!" Sirius frowned and moved, then felt the pain in his side and realised what Remus meant, he looked down at the scratches.

"Don't worry Remus, it's not a bite."

"I know Padfoot but still..."

"Hey, Remus." Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "These things can happen, I'm just surprised that you lost control for a minute. Did you take the potion at the wrong time?" Remus swallowed, he knew what had caused him to lose control of Moony.

"I think I was just...to be honest Sirius I was distracted, my mind was on other things when I transformed."

"Distracted? By what?"

"It is the first time I have transformed in a building with such close proximity to another person in two years. It was hard enough at Hogwarts, luckily Dumbledore locked me in the room of requirement the first couple of times I transformed to help me get my werewolf side under control but I haven't had to deal with humans so close for so long I seem to have lost the knack."

"Well don't worry. No one will be here for a while and I think you'll only transform once more before we have to worry. I'll just transform into a dog before nightfall and I can keep you in check until the moon wanes with the dawn. It's fine, a little like old times." He smiled and Remus who smiled back.

"Than you Padfoot."

"No worries Moony." Sirius suddenly realised they were both naked. "I'll go get dressed and put the kettle on Moony, I suggest you also do the former." Sirius quickly left the room.

That morning after Sirius had bandaged his cuts and he and Remus had got over their initial embarrassment of waking up naked together, they cleared out another bedroom and started on what Sirius assumed had been one of his parents' study. They were just sitting down to lunch when a clatter in the hall made Mrs Blacks portrait scream.

"FILTHY HALF BREEDS! FILTHY TRAITORS! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

"Shut up you crazy bitch!" Sirius shouted as he ran to close the curtains. Remus moved into the hall to see who had arrived. It turned out to be Moody and a girl Remus had never seen before.

"Hello Remus."

"Hello Alastor. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected. How are you? Last night alright?"

"Nothing special." He shrugged, trying to banish the memories of last night. Moody nodded then gestured to the woman next to him.

"This is Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

"She prefers her surname, Tonks."

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora. Sorry about knocking over the stand and waking up the old bat." Tonks said as she held out her hand to Remus, who shook it.

"Moody, Tonks! I didn't think you were coming today." Sirius smiled as he came back from closing the drapes on his mother.

"Change of plan cousin." Tonks smiled and gave Sirius a hug. "We didn't have anything better to do and Dumbledore said we might as well come here and keep you guys company. We can help sort more rooms before everyone else arrives as well." They all went into the kitchen and Sirius put the kettle on.

"So Tonks." He smiled as they sat down. "What amazing things you've been up to while I've been stuck in here?" Tonks shrugged.

"Not a lot to be honest. Dumbledore's still getting the old crowd together and we're keeping an eye on Harry."

"And how is he?"

"As well as can be expected. He is on his own with those awful muggles but he seems safe." Sirius nodded, Remus put a hand on his shoulder. He knew Sirius would love nothing more than to take Harry out of the Dursley's care and back to his house permanently but Sirius was still a wanted man. Sirius still wasn't going to see Harry for several weeks and Remus knew how hard it was for him. He decided that a change of subject was needed.

"So how long are you two planning on staying and helping us out?"

"Until Dumbledore tells us otherwise I guess." Tonks said shrugging. "So. Do we need to pick a room and clear it or do you have rooms you can give us already?"

"There's a couple upstairs you can have. I'll show you then if you're not too tired you guys can help us clear a study we found this morning." Sirius showed Tonks and Moody the rooms they could use then all four of them cleared out the study. With four people working together it took a lot less time for them to clear the rooms.

After three days Sirius realised there was something wrong with him. It wasn't until he changed his bandages that he noticed the scratches were infected. It had probably been all the dirty rooms he spent the day in. He was reluctant to tell anyone, not wanting Remus to feel guilty, but when he collapsed half way through dinner, Moody discovered the problem.

"What do we do?" Tonks asked as they helped Sirius into bed. We can't exactly take him to St Mungos."

"There's only one thing we can do Tonks." Moody sighed. "And I can guarantee Sirius won't like it. The only person we can trust who has any amount of healer training is Snape." Remus shook his head.

"If we tell him about this Sirius will kill us."

"I know that Remus but if we don't Sirius could die." Moody growled. "I'll let Dumbledore know, he'll know where Snape is, you two stay here and try to keep him comfortable." Sirius had already drifted into a fitful sleep. Moody left to see Dumbledore and Tonks went downstairs to make some tea while Remus sat next to Sirius' bed and watched over him.

"I'm so sorry Padfoot." He whispered. After a few minutes, Tonks came in, managing to spill half the tea on the floor. She sat next to Remus.

"You okay?"

"This is all my fault."

"Don't say that Remus, it wasn't your fault." Tonks put her arms around Remus and he returned her hug, grateful for the comfort. Sirius watched them from half open eyes and felt a stab of some strong emotion, to his confusion it felt strangely like jealousy. So Remus was friends with his cousin so what? He closed his eyes fully again and drifted off to sleep. The next thing he was aware off was burning pain in his side and lots of worried voices shouting instructions at each other as someone did something to his scratches. Then nothing but darkness.


	5. The Wolf Chooses

The wolf speaks

Two days had passed and Lupin refused to leave Sirius' side. He slept through and was safe but the infection had ravaged his body and the fire taken its toll, it would be a while before his strength returned, yet he had still not opened his eyes.

Two days of torture and torment for Moony who's only regret was that it was his claws and not his teeth that had injured Sirius.

The few times Tonks and Moody had tried to talk Remus out of the room to a plate of food they were met with a lost soul, constantly muttering obscenities to Moony and telling them to leave him be.

On the third day Snape returned to check on Sirius' progress, a small frown crossed his face and more guilt gripped Remus' heart when he spoke.

"He should have woken by now, the scratches have healed as best as wizardly possible" Three distinct scars now covered Sirius' left side, from his armpit to his hip. "The only thing to do is wait, there's nothing I can do, I shall not return, he's on his own now" Snape stormed away from Sirius' house and, as promised, did not return.

"A week, its been a week. Wake up Padfoot, please wake up" Lupin pleaded into his friends ear. Tonks had forcibly removed Remus from the room the previous evening and refused to let him return until he had slept, eaten and bathed.

"_He will never wake Remus'"_ The wolf growled

"Be quiet!" It was finally too much for Remus and tears spilled onto his cheeks.

"_You need him Remus, what will you do without him, ha, I will take control and you will be nothing"_

"No I wont let you do this to anyone ever again,"

"I _ wont, you will be nothing but then again so will I "_

"I don't understand

"_No you don't do you" _A new feeling was radiating from Moony, sadness

"You would miss him?"

"_More than miss, he's mine!"_

Understanding dawned in Remus' mind "NO YOU CANT HAVE HIM, YOU CAN NOT CHOOSE HIM"

"_Now you understand Remus' Sirius is mine, you have no choice, I have decided I want Sirius, he is my mate and I will not let him go"_

"NO I WONT LET YOU!"

"Remus" A weak voice broke through his internal battle

"Sirius, thank god" Remus ran to his friend's side and helped him sit up.

"Who were you shouting at?" He groaned as he finally managed to sit.

"Moony" Remus replied blushing

"Oh" he stretched and his eyes began examining his newest scars.

"I am so sorry" Remus whispered.

"How many times do I have to say forget it, plus these scars are quite impressive, not many people survive a tussle with a wolf" He smiled.

More tears ran down Remus' face and Sirius automatically pulled him into a hug. Remus froze.

"_See, he's mine, and he knows it"_

"NO" Remus pulled away. Sirius looked shocked. "I mean, I should go let the others know your awake, and I'll get you some food. Remus ran from the room leaving Sirius looking shocked and hurt at the dismissal of his best friend.


	6. Sirius Hates Moony

Sirius swallowed hard trying to think of what he'd done. Remus had never pulled away from him before. They had been like brothers since school, eleven years old. Even with the animosity between them during Voldemort's first uprising and the time Sirius spent in Azkaban they had never been closer. Maybe Remus was still sore about Sirius receiving his scars. Sirius knew that Remus' battles with Moony could be very intense. Was Moony perhaps trying to convince Remus he didn't deserve Sirius' friendship? Was Moony scaring Remus into thinking he'd hurt Sirius again? It had to be something like that, it was the sort of thing Moony would do. Even now it was making Sirius think that he'd done something wrong. That damn wolf!

Sirius didn't have a problem with Remus being a werewolf, he never had. What he _did _have a problem with, was the alter ego who'd adopted Remus' nickname, Moony, torturing Remus over things that weren't his fault. He wished he could hear Moony like Remus did, he would have a word or two to say to that wolf. Suddenly Tonks came in.

"Oh Sirius, I'm so glad your all right!" She flung her arms around his neck and he hugged her back. "When Severus said you should have woken up already I was so scared you were never going to! I thought Remus was going to have a fit after Severus left the last time."

"Really?"

"He hasn't left your side! I had to practically force feed him." Sirius smiled slightly, that was the Remus he knew. Unfortunately, he'd put himself in the perfect situation for Moony to torment him. Tonks helped Sirius up and the went down to the kitchen were Moody and Remus were talking. Moody nodded at Sirius.

"Glad to see you up and about Sirius, how do you feel?"

"Groggy, and a little sore, but other than that I'm OK." He glanced at Remus who wasn't looking at him. Tonks saw the look.

"Erm...Moody, why don't we carry on cleaning, Remus you can make Sirius some tea." Moody took the hint and followed Tonks from the room. Remus silently put the kettle on, still not looking at Sirius. Sirius wondered if Moony was talking to Remus again.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Remus. Look at me." Remus slowly turned and looked at Sirius. "Remus, what's the matter? Has Moony said something."

"No." Remus said, a little too quickly. "I'm just so sorry, you could have died all because I can't keep myself under control. I can't let it happen again Sirius."

"It won't." Sirius got up an went over to Remus. "I told you. I'll transform before you and look after you. You won't attack me while I'm a dog, even before the wolfsbane potion you were more yourself when James and I transformed. We've got through worse things than this Remus. Why is it distressing you so? If Moony's upsetting you tell him to shut the hell up! Hell, I'll tell him if you want." Remus laughed a little at that.

"I'm sorry Sirius it's just...you're my best friend and I hate the thought of hurting you."

"Hey." Sirius pulled Remus into a hug. "We'll always be friends Moony." He thought he felt Remus tense a little but then dismissed it as imagination.

"Yeah I know." Remus gave him a squeeze. "Now sit down before you pull something. You're a god excuse for me to sit down and have a cup of tea before Tonks and Moody drag me off to clean again."

"You've already had a bit of a break."

"Five minutes talking to you is not a break. I've been run ragged since you've been ill." Sirius frowned, Tonks had said Remus hadn't left his side. He supposed Remus didn't want to seem over protective. Sirius had told him to stop feeling guilty, maybe he was just avoiding an argument about it.

"Well don't think I'm going to give you much of a break Remus. I may not be able to throw desks around for a couple of days but if I can work out any way to get rid of my mother's permanent sticking charms I'm going to use it."

"Yeah good luck with that. I had a chat with Moody about it and he can't think of anything. Though he says there's a boggart in the desk we moved my first day here."

"We'll have to get rid of that, we don't want one of the kids discovering it."

"I know I'll get rid of it, it only shows the moon for me it'll be easy to destroy."

"Remus it shows what we fear most it's hard for anyone. It only shows the moon, so it shows a spider to Ron and it only shows Snivellus to Neville Longbottom, or so you tell me. You don't have to be flippant about it." Remus gave Sirius a small smile but didn't say anything. There was suddenly a crash from upstairs and Mrs Black began to scream.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTHY HALF BREEDS! GET OUT! FILTHY, FILTHY TRAITORS! THIS IS THE NOBLE HOUSE OF..."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH SHUT UP!" Shouted Sirius as he struggled with the curtains. Remus rushed up to help and they concealed the portrait and the shouting stopped.

"Sorry." Tonks had appeared.

"Don't worry." Sirius sighed. He grimaced and clutched his side.

"Go sit down Sirius." Remus said gently. "You don't want a relapse." Sirius growled but allowed Remus to lead him to the kitchen and into a chair. When he was settled Remus swallowed and wondered how much of a good idea what he was about to say was. "Do you want me to keep you company?" Sirius thought for a minute.

"I wouldn't mind another cup of tea before you go help, but it's alright I'll be fine." Remus smiled and made the tea as Sirius made himself comfortable. Remus handed Sirius a cup of tea then turned to leave.

"Thank you, Moony."

"You're welcome, Padfoot."


	7. Moony's Influence

**Moony's influence**

The next few days passed without another incident, Sirius healed fast after he had woken and the four of them, Remus, Sirius, Moody and Tonks, had cleared out enough rooms for the upcoming arrival of the Weasleys and Hermione. Tonks and Moody then had to leave, much more of an absence would have raised unwanted questions, so once again it was just Remus and Sirius, and Kreacher of course who had now hoarded so much he had to relocate to one of the bedrooms, no one much cared as long as he stayed out of the way.

**Two days till the full moon**

Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen having a small breakfast before they were going to tackle a bathroom on the second floor. A frown was set on Remus' face, Moony was humming happily with the moon approaching.

"What's wrong Remus'?" Sirius asked

Remus looked up, mentally berating himself for letting his feelings show "nothing" he replied a little too quickly. "G_o ahead tell him Remus, if you don't I will make sure you do, three days to go" _then the humming began again,

"Remus you cant fool me what's wrong?" he demanded again.

"Nothing Sirius honestly"

"I don't believe you" Sirius then stood up and placed himself between Remus and the door "Right now neither of us leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong"

Remus sighed into his cup of tea and placed it down in the table he turned to look at him, his dark eyes smouldering into his pale blue pools, Moony whimpered under the glare and Remus groaned and look away.

"It's just Moony, he's giving me a headache"

Sirius relaxed and moved towards Remus. "What's the bitch withering on about now?"

Remus couldn't bring himself to look at Sirius and give Moony the satisfaction of seeing his mate up close, Remus couldn't bring himself to tell Sirius the monster had chosen him either, so he lied. "Just the usual stuff, he's a bit restless with the moon coming, that's all"

Sirius obviously didn't believe him but accepted Remus' wasn't going to tell him "Alright then, let's get to work so you can get some rest"

**One day till the full moon**

Remus was sitting in the library reading and Sirius was lounging in front of the fire. Remus couldn't tear his eyes off of his best friend, the fire light was making his skin glow and his muscles gleam, the last few weeks had done him good, he had slowly started to put weight on and he was almost back to the condition he was before Azkaban, you could almost believe those years had not happened except for the haunting look that still remained in his eyes. "He's perfect even you know this" Remus didn't reply, for risk of his Sirius understanding what they were talking about. Remus just continued to stare at the man that he knew he was beginning to fall in love with.

"Remus why are you staring at me" Sirius asked, his eyes still closed.

Remus started then shook his head "I wasn't, must of spaced out"

"That doesn't sound like you" Sirius said getting up and kneeling in front of Remus, Moony began to pant at the submissive position Sirius had placed himself in.

"STOP IT!" Remus yelled, then saw the look of hurt in Sirius eyes. Guilt swept through Remus as he quickly apologised.

"I'm sorry I was talking to Moony" Sirius didn't seem to accept his excuse this time and grabbed his face in his hands.

"Remus would you please tell me what is going on, you've had arguments with Moony before but nothing that resulted in you shouting at him, you told me you always just ignored him when he started to irritate you, now would you please tell me what's going on"

Remus heart melted as he looked into Sirius' eyes and he felt his resolve crumble as tears spill down his cheeks.

"It's different this time" he whispered, Sirius just continued to look at him "He's chosen a mate, and I don't want him to hurt them" surprise was all that he could see on Sirius face

"Oh" Sirius let out letting go of Remus "I wasn't expecting that, who has he chosen?"

Remus shook his head, he had already let too much slip _"Tell him, NOW REMUS, tell him" _

"It doesn't matter" Remus said getting up and calmly walking to his room leaving Sirius behind looking concerned and Moony screaming in his head.

**Full moon**

Remus refused to leave his room all day, despite Sirius constantly knocking on his door, the only time he opened his door was to accept his wolfs bane from Snape in the afternoon.

The transformation began and Remus felt his hold over Moony weaken as he desperately tried to shake him off and break through the door, where he knew the dog would be, guarding the door. Remus held fast, the concern he had for Sirius outweighed anything Remus threw at him and forced him to sleep. Morning came and he felt warmth next to him. Sirius had come into the room during the night and lay down next to him, and was now sleeping, with a content look on his face


	8. Sirius Questions Remus

Sirius shifted, he was awake but didn't open his eyes. He was in Remus' room again. He'd watched over Moony all night and transformed back into human form a few seconds after Remus had. He'd not left, Remus hadn't let him in the night before he wasn't going to let his oldest friend shut him out. Not when he so obviously needed him. He wondered why he hadn't thought of draping a blanket over the two of them, it was the cold that had woken him so soon after falling asleep, though he could feel the warmth then meant Remus was still lying next to him. There was something Remus wasn't telling him, it was something to do with Moony and the one he'd chosen as his mate, he was sure of it. Remus shouldn't have to endure it alone, trying to prevent Moony from hurting the one he'd chosen, preventing him from breaking through the wolfsbane potion an Remus' defences, turning the one he'd chosen, taking him for his mate. He heard Remus shift behind him and let out a groan.

"Rough night, Moony?"

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Well I am." Sirius opened his eyes and turned to look at Remus. "Are you going to talk to me now?"

"Like this? Now?"

"Well you wouldn't talk yesterday, you wouldn't let me in. Why won't you talk to me Remus? You're my best friend I want to help you. I can help you protect Moony's mate. Tell me who he wants."

"I can't Sirius! Look I can deal with it. I've dealt with Moony for years, one more issue isn't a big deal."

"This isn't just another issue Remus, he's chosen his mate, some werewolves never mate. This is a big thing Remus! He won't give up!"

"You don't know that Sirius! I know how Moony works, I can get past this. We need to keep fixing this house up and if I keep occupied it's easier to ignore him, he'll tire."

"Why won't you tell me?" Sirius said quietly. He looked so sad, so alone. "Please Remus, just talk to me. We could always talk. If You tell me now we can get past it before everyone else comes, you can get it under control."

"It's fine Sirius, really I can handle it. Go and get dressed we need to work on the rooms." Sirius frowned and left the room. After he'd got dressed he started down stairs and almost tripped over Kreacher.

"Oh my poor mistress, your own son with the werewolf. Oh my poor mistress."

"Get off the stairs you miserable animal!"

"Oh yes Master Black, whatever you say sir. Oh my poor mistress, it would break your heart." Sirius rolled his eyes and left the elf to his muttering. He went down stairs to find Remus at the table drinking some tea.

"I made you one Padfoot." He said, gesturing to the counter without looking up.

"Thank you." Sirius drank his tea, watching Remus. It looked like he was having another internal argument with Moony. "Are you alright?"

"Mmmm."

"Remus look at me." Remus didn't move. "Remus look at me!" His friend stood and still didn't look up.

"Which room to you want to start on..." Sirius flew and Remus and grabbed his face in his hands forcing him to look.

"What's going on Moony? Please tell me. There's something about this that you're not telling me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me! Please Remus talk to me!"

"FILTHY HALF BREEDS! BLOOD TRAITORS! WEREWOLVES! GET OUT! OUT!" Sirius didn't move, waiting for Remus to answer. Remus pulled away and ran to close the curtains. Sirius sat at the table and put his head in his hands. What had he done? He must have done something to upset Remus if he was so unwilling to talk to him. He tried to think back over everything that had happened since Remus had come to stay with him. Bloody Snape had come to deliver the wolfsbane. They'd cleared rooms together then Remus had transformed and lost control for a while. Tonks and Moody had come to stay. Sirius' scratches had got infected. He'd recovered and it was after that Remus had started acting strangely. Had Sirius said something when he was ill that he couldn't remember now? Maybe Moony wasn't tormenting Remus because he'd chosen a mate, maybe that had been a cover to stop Sirius from asking about other things and that's why Remus wouldn't talk to him about it, it wasn't true. That didn't explain what the problem was though. Was Moony bothering Remus about something else? Or was Moony nothing to do with it at all? Whatever it was, they couldn't go on like this. If they were still off when people showed up someone would notice. He had to find out what was going n, but to do that, he had to get Remus to talk to him. Maybe if he kept off the Moony issue it would help. Even if that was what the real problem was, maybe if he stopped pestering Remus about it he'd tell him in his own time. They needed to go back to how they were. So Sirius came to a decision. He'd push the issue to one side for the moment and pretend it didn't exist. They could talk when Remus was ready, right now, he just wanted his friend back. He went to find Remus, who was on the second floor ripping yellow wallpaper off the wall, Sirius wordlessly stood at the other end of the room and began ripping. They worked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the middle and playfully fought over who'd get to rip the last bit of wallpaper down. They started trying to push each other away and grab the final piece.

"I started it let me finish it!"

"No way Remus, you got to do more than me I should get to do it!"

"It was my idea!"

"It's my house!" Sirius tackled Remus and they fell together laughing. Remus landed on top of Sirius and they looked at each other, they stopped laughing. Lupins deep pale blue eyes locked with Sirius haunted grey ones. They stared for a few moments. Sirius felt a strange feeling come over him as he tried to read Remus' eyes. There was some deep emotion there, and Moony was looking out through those eyes as well as Remus. Some kind of heat was spreading through him, neither one moved, they just stared into each others eyes as though in a trance, then the spell was broken.


	9. We All Have A Choice

**I hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far, reviews are appreciated, please review with how you think the story is developing, the main thing were worried about is whether the story flows well between the two different writing styles. Until my next chapter enjoy.**

**We all have a choice**

_"It's my house!" Sirius tackled Remus and they fell together laughing. Remus landed on top of Sirius and they looked at each other, they stopped laughing. Lupins deep pale blue eyes locked with Sirius haunted grey ones. They stared for a few moments. Sirius felt a strange feeling come over him as he tried to read Remus' eyes. There was some deep emotion there, and Moony was looking out through those eyes as well as Remus. Some kind of heat was spreading through him, neither one moved, they just stared into each others eyes as though in a trance, then the spell was broken._

Sirius leaned in and gently kissed him, heat spread through Remus like fire as Moony's emotions joined his own. Remus fisted his hand into Sirius' hair forcing the kiss deeper, licking at his lips demanding entrance to his mouth,Sirius quickly agreed, their tongues wrapping round each other, then Sirius rolled so he was on top and forced himself into the dominance by forcing his tongue past Lupins lips, Moony growled in appreciation, this made Lupin Freeze 'What am I doing, I cant'.

"No" Lupin whispered against Sirius' lips and pushed him off and stood up "I cant, I'm sorry"

Sirius stood and put his hands on Remus face "Why not?" he asked softly, a light appeared in his eyes that he had not seen since before his stay in Azkaban.

"I can never let Moony win, I cant let him have any freedom, he wants this and if he gets it, it will make him stronger, and I cant risk letting him hurt you" Sirius dropped his hands and shock was on his face.

"Me, I'm who Moony choose as his mate?"

"Yes" Remus whispered then ran from the room with Sirius calling him back.

Remus avoided Sirius as much as he could, which was not hard as the next morning the Weasleys and Hermione arrived. Whenever Sirius entered the room he made an excuse such as he had agreed to play chess with Ron, or show Hermione a book he found and left. A couple of weeks later it got even easier as Harry arrived and Sirius wanted to spend time with his godson. Two moons passed during their stay, each harder than the last as Moony now knew that Sirius wanted him too, injuries became the norm during these transformations as Moony tried to escape from the now heavily spelled room, Remus no longer having the strength to stop him as misery seeped into him.

The morning the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione left was also the day that Arthur and Molly decided to stay at the burrow for a few weeks, to avoid suspicion, so once again it was just Remus and Sirius

Remus entered the kitchen and immediately made to leave as he saw Sirius, but he was too slow Sirius stood and grabbed Remus spinning him round and kissing him, Remus tried to fight it but that just made Sirius kiss him harder, it wasn't long till his resolve dissolved and he began kissing him back, slowly Sirius let his tight grip loosen and moved his hands to Remus' back, Remus threw his arms around Sirius' neck and deepened the kiss as passion flooded his veins. Once again Moony snapped him back to his senses as he began to whine, wanting more. This time Remus didn't freeze he slowed the kiss and stopped, causing a moan of disappointment to be ripped from Sirius' throat, and much to his surprise, his own.

"Sirius I already told you, I cant"

"Why not?" Sirius asked whispering into his ear before moving down to place soft kisses on his neck.

"Its not a choice Sirius, I cant, Moony can never be allowed to win" Tears came to his eyes

"I hate that wolf" he muttered in reply before biting the flesh at the base of Remus' neck causing him to groan which made Sirius' knees go weak. Lupin pushed him back, the tears now rolling down his face and the turmoil and longing was evident in his soft blue eyes.

"We all have a choice Remus" Sirius whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly.

Lupin once again forced himself to push Sirius away. "I don't" Remus voice cracked, he turned slowly and once again walked away from the man who he now knew he loved.


	10. Sirius' Plan

Sirius didn't see Remus for the next couple of days. He could hear him moving around the house, improving the rooms they'd already cleared and making them more hospitable. Sirius started on other rooms, though every time he had to strip wallpaper he ended up with tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't get what had happened between him and Remus out of his head. It wasn't for want of trying. He hadn't gone near either Remus' room or the room he had kissed Remus in since Remus had pushed him away in the kitchen. He's tried to focus on how much he missed Harry, how much he hated to be cooped up in his childhood home, how much the injuries from Moony still stung whenever he bathed. Whatever he tried to think about his thoughts always drifted back to Remus and how much he wanted to kiss him again. How good the werewolf felt under his lips, in his arms. He couldn't understand why Remus was so reluctant to let anything really happen Would it be so very terrible to give Moony what he wanted. It was clear Remus wanted it too. Maybe if, for once, Remus gave into Moony's demands, it would be easier for them to co exist. Surely the longer Remus denied Moony the more restless and angry Moony would get. Perhaps if Remus let Moony have Sirius as his mate it would pacify the wolf somewhat. It wasn't as though Sirius didn't want Remus, and he knew that Remus and Moony came as a package. It hadn't bothered him when he and Remus were friends and it didn't bother him now. He gave up trying to focus and let his thoughts drift. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Remus, he wanted him, he was certain of that, but did he love him. Well, he'd loved him for years, he just wasn't sure whether or not he was _in _love with him. Whether or not he was in love with Remus or not was irrelevant, he definitely wanted him and his mind was driving him crazy with fantasy after fantasy breaking through his thoughts and making him hard. The more he thought about it the more certain he was that Remus wouldn't give in easily, he was determined not to let Moony have any control, Moony wanting Sirius as his mate was a sure way of Remus forcing himself to keep his distance. Sirius reasoned though., the more Sirius denied Moony a mate, the more persistent and determined Moony would be to have him. It could work to Sirius' advantage, he just had to work out how.

It was four days to the next full moon, which meant Sirius had four days to decide what to do. Although the wolfsbane potion gave Remus more control, he still became Moony when he transformed. The problem remained. With Moony so ready for a mate being in human form may not be the best way to handle the situation, so being Padfoot was pretty much a given. That did mean however, that Remus could have more of the control than usual, which could present a problem. The good thing was, Remus obviously wanted Sirius as much as Moony did, so a plan put into action could still work, thought a plan was still needed. The main problem for Sirius was how far to go, he didn't want to move so quickly that he made Remus withdraw even more but he didn't want to go so slowly that Remus would figure out what he was doing before it had any kind of impact on the situation. In the end he decided that Instead of himself as Sirius hitting on Remus, Padfoot would hit on Moony. Apart from the fact that Moony was likely to put up less resistance, it might be the way to convince Remus that letting Moony have his mate, may not be such a bad thing after all. It maybe wasn't the best plan in the world, but Sirius was so sexually frustrated by this point he didn't really care. Now all he had to do was wait for the full moon.

Remus came into the kitchen as Sirius was pouring himself from coffee.

"Good morning, Padfoot."

"Good morning, Moony. I was starting to forget what you looked like. Would you like some coffee?"

"Thank you." Remus nodded. Sirius had just given Remus his coffee when Snape walked in.

"Here's you potion Lupin." He put down the vial and turned to leave.

"Good morning to you too." Sirius growled.

"Why should I greet you mongrel?" Snape sneered.

"Why should we trust you Deatheater?" There was a moment of silence while Sirius and Snape stared at each other while Remus' eyes flicked between the two of them.

"I spy for Dumbledore Black, what do _you _do?" Sirius scowled. Snape swept away.

"Bloody greasy bat!" Sirius snapped after Snape had left.

"Do not let him get to you Sirius, you are invaluable to the order."

"I do nothing Remus, how is that invaluable. No one would notice if I wasn't here."

"I would." They looked for each other for a moment then Remus abruptly stood up, trying to ignore the pain in Sirius' eyes. "I'm going to go work on another room." He left before Sirius could reply. Sirius swallowed hard and willed himself to be patient. It was a full moon tonight, he could put his plan into action.

"Goodnight Sirius." Sirius looked up.

"Goodnight Remus." Remus left with Sirius' eyes on him. He waited until he heard Remus' bedroom door close then turned into a dog and bounded up the stairs. He had to admit, with or without his plan, he liked being a dog. He sniffed at Remus' door, he had definitely transformed. Sirius pulled open the door with his teeth and slipped inside. Moony was curled up in a corner. Padfoot let out a soft bark. Moony's ears pricked up and hi eyes opened. Padfoot bowed and wagged his tail at the wolf. The wolf got up and stepped towards Padfoot who barked happily and made a show of chasing his tail before turning back to Moony. Moony playfully wagged his tail and regarded Padfoot, tilting his head. Padfoot looked into his eyes, Remus' eyes and barked again before lolloping up to the wolf and licking his nose. The wolf blinked then licked him back. With a bark Padfoot jumped onto Moony and they spent an hour playfully wrestling with each other, Padfoot licking Moony everytime he gained the advantage. After an hour they curled up together in the corner, Moony licked Padfoot's neck and Padfoot growled happily and snuggled up to his friend. He knew there would be issues to sort out in the morning, but tonight he was happy and so, it seemed, was Moony.


	11. Remus Decides

**Remus decides**

Remus opened his eyes with a small smile on his face, as usual the memories of Moony's rule of the night were fuzzy. So unaware as to why Moony had slept with a smile he attempted to sit up but got restrained by a strong tanned arm around his waist. Remus snapped his head round to see who held him, but he already knew, the second he saw Sirius' handsome face memories came flooding back clearly, Moony playing with Padfoot like a puppy, the only time that Moony had control and blood wasn't on his mind, a tiny light of hope flared in Remus. Perhaps giving Moony his mate wouldn't end in bloodshed, perhaps he would be sated and it would end in control.

Remus slowly lifted the arm restraining him so could turn over and look at the man he loved, now openly. He returned the arm around his waist and slowly moved his hand up Sirius' side gently grazing the skin, leaving goosebumps to awaken in his trail, till his hand reached Sirius' face. Remus gentle felt the soft skin of his cheek and slowly traced his lips, Sirius twitched in his sleep, a sign that he was waking, so Remus moved in and softly kissed his lips running his hand through Sirius' soft locks then pulled back leaving his hand resting in Sirius hair. Sirius opened his eyes, realising the situation, the fact his plan had worked and that he had been woken by Remus' kiss and that Remus was now smiling softly, he grinned, showing off his white teeth.

"Good morning" Remus whispered

"Yes.. it is" Sirius replied causing Remus to go from a soft smile to wide grinned blush, much to Sirius' surprise Remus leant in and kissed him softly with, evidently, no intention of stopping.

Heat spread through Remus' body, Moony began to whine, and for once, Remus allowed Moony's emotions to join his, causing Remus to pull Sirius closer and deepen the kiss.

Sirius nibbled on Remus' bottom lip which caused him to let out a groan, Sirius took full advantage and plunged his tongue into his Sirius' mouth, tasting him.

Remus broke it off and began to kiss down his neck nipping at the soft flesh and allowing Moony a bite marking the flesh at the top of his shoulder, causing Sirius to moan. Remus then realised how intense it was getting as he noticed something hard nudging his stomach and the fact he could feel blood rushing to his own member. Hushing Moony Remus lifted his lips from Sirius' neck but still held him close.

"Padfoot, we need to stop" Sirius' hands fisted behind Remus' back at these words

"Why?" he groaned

"I don't mean that we can't be together" The relief was evident in Sirius as his whole body relaxed and he rolled them so he was looming over Remus, the friction of their cocks rubbing together made them both groan, but Sirius stilled to hear what Remus had to say. "Then what do you mean?" The restraint obvious in his voice.

Remus, who had scrunched his eyes and clenched his jaw against the pleasure took a few seconds to relax, thankfully Sirius had stopped moving or he might not have been able to resist. "I just meant I don't want to move so fast"

" I thought it would be something like that" Sirius then leant in and kissed him again, softly.

"Sirius" Remus groaned against his loves lips as Sirius moved to his neck and bit him harshly

"It's only fair, you bit me I bit you back" Sirius then moved his hand down and drew Remus thigh up, caressing the soft skin and tracing the the scars which littered most of his body. Once again Remus felt his resolve crack, but this time he didn't care, he grabbed Sirius hair and forced his lips back to his own and began to passionately kiss him moving his hand down between their stomachs to grab Sirius cock, Sirius hissed and stopped grabbing Remus' wrist forcing him to let go.

"I know what sort of person you are Remus, this is too fast for you"

Remus groaned as his heavy breathing caused their hands to graze the sensitive skin of his cocks head. Sirius' face broke into an mischievous smirk.

"But I suppose there is no reason you can't have some fun, I am that sort of person" Sirius grabbed both of Remus' hands and held them above his head and forcibly kissed him whist his free hand began to stroke his cock. Remus groaned, but was swiftly cut off as Sirius wouldn't let up his onslaught, just using the interruption to plunge deeper into Remus' mouth. The heat was burning so hot through Remus that it didn't take him long to reach his climax, almost screaming Sirius name into his lovers mouth as hot seed spilled between them. As Remus' breathing began to return to normal Sirius let his hands free and stopped kissing him, leaning his forehead against Remus'.

"I love you" Remus whispered after a few minutes.

"I love you too" a low growl ripped unwillingly from Remus' throat causing Sirius to chuckle "I love you too Moony"

Slowly Sirius began to stand, offering a hand to Remus and helped him up to, he gave Remus a soft kiss.

"Come on Padfoot, lets take a shower" Remus said taking Sirius' hand and lead him out of the room.

Hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too rushed, please r/r


	12. Convincing Remus

When they were both washed and dressed, which took a while as they both got very distracted, Remus and Sirius went downstairs to have breakfast. Remus sat at the table while Sirius made the coffee. Both men looked as though they'd slept with coat hangers in their mouths. They couldn't stop smiling.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm."

"What made you think of last night?"

"Well, I thought if I couldn't get you to be with me, I'd see if I could get Moony to be with Padfoot." Sirius grinned at Remus.

"And you decided the best way to let Moony know he could have his mate was to wrestle with him? You great puppy!" Remus teased.

"I don't recall your reluctance wolf cub." Sirius grinned. He handed Remus his coffee and sat opposite him, then got up and sat next to him instead.

"You trying to seduce me Padfoot?"

"I thought I'd already done that Moony."

"Fair point."

"There is one thing that worries me slightly." Sirius said, staring into his coffee. Remus tensed. It was easy to joke and act how they had when they'd been at Hogwarts together, but he was still a werewolf.

"I cannot say I'm surprised Padfoot."

"It has crossed your mind too." It was a statement not a question.

"It would be strange if it didn't." Sirius nodded.

"Any suggestions Remus?" Remus swallowed hard. He shrugged. "There is no need to look so down Moony, we can work it out together." Remus bit his lip.

"If it would be easier for you to forget that this happened..."

"What? What did you say?"

"If you want this to stop I understand." Sirius looked utterly confused.

"I have no idea what you mean. How does that help? That would make it worse. Wait. Are you saying you don't mean what you said this morning? Do you not want to be with me?" He sounded incredibly hurt.

"No Sirius I meant it when I said I love you. I want to be with you more than anything! I just mean if it is too hard to be with a were wolf I..." Sirius cut him off by clapping a hand over Remus' mouth. He stared into his friend, no, his lover's eyes.

"What are you talking about? Only I think I've missed a step."

"The thing you're concerned about."

"You think I'm concerned about you being a werewolf? Good god Remus, how long have we known each other! Why would that all of a sudden be an issue?"

"Well what are you concerned about?"

"What we're going to tell people you bloody troll! I couldn't care less that you're a werewolf I never have! I love you and Moony, how many times will it take for you to realise I know you two come together?" Before Remus could reply, Sirius pulled his friend forward and kissed him hard. Moony growled in appreciation and Remus moaned. Sirius felt his head spin as Remus kissed him back. He ran his tongue over Remus' bottom lip and Remus parted his lips. They wrapped their tongues together exploring each others mouth. This wasn't a tender moment after a fun night, this wasn't a distraction in the shower. Sirius needed Remus to know they were for keeps. He loved every part of him, every inch of skin, every hair on his body, every thought of his head, he loved the man and he loved the wolf. He poured all his love and emotion into that kiss, needed Remus to believe him, needing him to know just how much he loved him. After what seemed like hours they drew apart. Sirius looking at Remus with hope, Remus looking at Sirius in awe.

"I'm so sorry Sirius." Remus shook his head. Sirius felt his throat tighten, desperately hoping Remus wasn't going to say it had been a mistake, that he didn't really love him, that Sirius had scared him with how intensely he loved him. "I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you." Sirius felt himself relax slightly.

"I love you Remus, all of you." Remus smiled at his friend, no, his lover.

"I know. I love you too."

"I know."

It was almost an hour later and they had yet to work on the house. They'd been trying to work out how to tell everyone they were more than friends.

"Okay, I say we don't tell them."

"Yes Padfoot because that's not a cop out."

"Okay so, how about we don't tell them exactly, we just don't hide it."

"How is that different from just not telling them?"

"Well let them find out for themselves."

"They're our friends Sirius, we should be able to tell them. How do you think Harry will feel if you don't tell him?"

"I don't know he'll tell us when he finds out." One look at the expression on Remus' face made him sigh. "Why do we have to work this out now?"

"Because there's and order meeting tomorrow night and I think it would be prudent to have a plan."

"You make it sound like we're planning how to tell them we're on the other side. Can't we just suddenly announce it? Then it'll be quick and painless."

"We're not discussing the best way to remove a plaster Padfoot."

"well fine you think of something. I am not relishing the thought of having to endure everyone's reaction, when I suddenly announce I'm gay."

"You're not announcing you're gay, _we_ are telling everyone we're together."

"Then why is it so damn hard to plan? Why don't we just say that? Welcome over everyone, to start, I'm screwing Remus."

"We can't say that because you're not screwing me, at least not yet."

"Okay, all joking aside. Why don't we just say we're in love and leave it at that? Any way we do it there's going to be questions."

"Yes you're right. We'll do that. Which room shall we sort now?"

"Oh my poor mistress. The werewolf befouling your noble line." Sirius grabbed the house elf as he emerged from beneath the table.

"How long have you been there you pathetic waste of space?"

"Not long Master Black sir not long. Oh my poor Mistress your own son."

"OUT!" Sirius shouted as he threw the elf out of the door. Unfortunately, his shout woke his mother's portrait up."

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS! FILTHY MUGGLE LOVERS! HOW DARE YOU DISGRCE THE NOBLE HOUSE OF OUR FATHERS! FILTHY HALF BREEDS!" Sirius and Remus rushed to close the curtains. As they finished Sirius turned to Remus.

"You're worried I don't want you while you want me with a mother like that?"

"Your family does not define you Sirius."

"I know Remus, just like your condition does not define you. It is what you are not who you are."

"Don't worry Padfoot I know that now."

"Come on you big fur ball let's work on making this house fit."

"Fur ball? I'm not a fur ball."

"Wolf cub." Sirius teased.

"Puppy." Remus teased back.

"Don't call me puppy it makes me feel like a child."

"You are a child."Remus smiled.

"I am not!"

"You act like one."

"Am I going to have to wrestle you again Moony?" Sirius grinned mischievously at Remus.

"You'll have to catch me first!"


	13. Not Exactly As Planned

**Not exactly as planned.**

That night Sirius refused to stay in the same room as Remus, saying 'I don't think I would be able to control myself' and morning and time with his newly allowed love came far too slowly for Remus, they spent the day in each others arms, Sirius varied his activity from writing to Harry to simply watching Remus whilst Remus read with his head on Sirius' shoulder. That evening Remus and Sirius sat in the kitchen, both tense but for different reasons. Sirius was worried about how and why they needed to tell everyone that he and Remus were now together and Remus was worried about what their reactions to Sirius dating a werewolf would be. Before they knew it people began to arrive and make their way down to the kitchen. They were both thankful that this wasn't a full meeting, it was just to sort out the schedule for guarding so not everyone needed to be there, though most decided to come anyway. First to arrive was Kingsley shortly followed by Snape and Moody, then Mr and Mrs Weasley, lastly came McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Tonks is supposed to be here as well but she had some paperwork to finish, she shouldn't be long though" Moody grumbled

"Very well, we shall start without her" Dumbledore said taking his seat.

"Actually sir, me and Sirius have something we think everyone should know before we start" Remus said hesitantly.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked without any real curiosity and a twinkle in his eye.

'He knows' thought Remus 'How does he always know' quickly glancing at Sirius who was staring at him Remus cleared his throat.

"Well you er... see the er... thing is.." Remus managed to half stutter out before he was interrupted

"FILTHY TRAITORS, HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR MY HOUSE, MY OWN SON DISGRACING ME SHAGGING EVERYTHING THAT MOVES AND NOW A WEARWOLF HOW COULD YOU MY OWN SON IN MY OWN HOUSE"

Sirius' mothers portrait continued on like, announcing Remus' and Sirius' relationship for the whole world to hear. Remus and Sirius just sat still turning red, the people who sat round the table threw various stares at the pair, from Snape's look of disgust to Dumbledore's glowing smile. Several more seconds passed before Sirius and Remus realized that it was them that usually shut up the portrait, they both got up and ran up the stairs to quieten the picture.

"So you two shacking up then I'm guessing" Tonks ask brightly, who obviously been the one to waken the slumbering monster that was Sirius' mother.

"Yeah" Sirius replied quietly putting his arm around Remus' shoulder and giving him a quick hug whilst he composed himself.

"That's nice, good you both found someone, right so has the meeting started?" Tonks asked heading towards the kitchen

Remus' looked a little shocked at her nonchalant attitude, Sirius gave him a small smile and began to walk him towards the kitchen, following Tonks

The reception they received after they returned wasn't one either of them expected, the werewolf issue never came up, some congratulated them, Moody didn't seem to care one way or another as long as it didn't affect their work, Dumbledore simply said 'About time' before starting the meeting, the only one who cared was Snape, who looked disgusted, but they didn't care, they didn't want his blessing anyway. So for the rest of the meeting Remus and Sirius held hands under the table, before they knew it the meeting was over and they all left saying their goodbyes, Dumbledore added a side note to the pair in a low whisper 'It's only right if Harry finds out about your relationship from you Sirius' then quickly left, leaving Sirius a little nonplussed.

"You should write and tell Harry as soon as possible, it's not long till he'll be back for Christmas" Remus said later that night whilst he and Sirius were once again curled up together on the sofa.

"I will, I'll write to him tomorrow" Sirius replied "But for the moment I'd rather only think about you" Sirius replied moving, causing Remus to fall to a lying down position on the sofa and Sirius moved so he was lying on top of him, he bent down and kissed his neck, Remus sighed and held Sirius close as he slowly made his way up his neck and gently leant into his lips. It was a bliss that Remus had never experienced before, the man he loved, loved him back, wolf and all, everyone knew and no one minded, and he was getting kissed in a way only someone who loved you would kiss you, slow sensual but with a heat and passion behind it waiting to break free if allowed.

Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius' pulling him closer and deepened the kiss, exploring Sirius' mouth and slowly moving one of his hands till it was brushing through Sirius' silky soft hair. Sirius began to undo the buttons on Remus' shirt, pulling it open and running his fingers over the many scars that covered his chest causing him to moan softly. Sirius groaned in return at the feel of his milky white skin. Remus began to feel a familiar heat running through his body and his now fast pumping blood was storming towards his groin.

"Sirius" whispered Remus into his ear.

"I know, I know" Sirius replied before moving in for another kiss, his hands continuing their exploration, but were now running along the top of Remus' trousers, Sirius then moved to his neck and bit down, Remus groaned and his back arched.

"Sirius stop please" Remus begged but made no other action to stop him, he did however pull him closer. Sirius kissed him again and felt Remus erection nudging against him, this seemed to stop him as he realised if he didn't, he would be forcing Remus to do something he wasn't ready for, so he detached himself from Remus' lips, and began to redo the buttons on his shirt, Remus lay still panting, his eyes closed trying to regain control and shut Moony up which took him have to verbal shout at him to 'Be quiet'.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go so far" Sirius said sitting up allowing Remus to sit up next to him.

"It's okay, its not as if I stopped you" Remus replied with a grin on his face.

"You asked me to though"

"It doesn't matter" Remus then leant in and softly kissed Sirius "Goodnight Padfoot" he whispered getting up and leaving the room whilst Sirius just sat still, evidently desperately trying not to follow him and finish what they had just started.

I know they almost did it, but I really didn't think Remus' character would so soon, if you disagree please r/r and tell me so, hope you enjoyed, and I'll get more chapters up soon


	14. Writing to Harry

Sirius had spent an hour in the shower after Remus had gone to bed, a very cold shower. Then he'd gone to bed had, had erotic dreams which often drifted into the bizarre. Soon enough morning came and Sirius had to face the task of writing to Harry to tell him about himself and Remus. Remus regarded Sirius over his cup of coffee.

"Don't look so worried Padfoot, remember we were worried last night and everyone with the exception of Snivellus was fine."

"I know but this is different, Harry's the only family I have left worth knowing and I really don't know how he's going to react."

"Trust me Sirius, he'll understand, you're the only family he has left as well, he may be surprised but he'll be fine." Sirius frowned and took a big gulp of tea before getting up and going to write his letter. An hour later he walked up to Remus and said.

"Can't do it."

"Have you been wondering around saying that for an hour and just happen to have come to this room?"

"No, I've been trying to work out how to say it for an hour."

"For god's sake Sirius say what we planned to say last night."

"What yo mean I should write 'Dear Harry, how are you? Just thought I should let you know I'm in love with Remus and we're together. Regards Sirius'?"

"No I'm saying write it like a one-sided conversation. Write what you'd say if you were telling Harry face to face." Sirius sighed.

"I'm sorry Remus."

"What for?"

"I'm making this relationship a problem when I should be celebrating it. I don't mean to this is just new to me." Remus pulled him into a hug.

"I know, it's new for me to." They stayed like that for a while then Remus moved back. "Much as I'm enjoying this, you should really go and write to Harry." Sirius nodded. And left. All the way down the stairs he was trying to work out the best way to start without sounding like a complete idiot. In the end he decided just to write it like a speech, it was probably the best way.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I'm writing because I have something important to tell you. You know that Remus and I have been friends for years. Well recently things have changed slightly. Remus and I aren't just friends any more, we're more than that. Now we're in a relationship. I don't know how you'll feel about this but you have a right to know and I just want you to know I couldn't be happier. I've never really been in love before but now that I am I can't believe how amazing it makes me feel. I want you to know this just change anything with us. You're still my family and I still think of you as a son, all this means is my family's grown. I hope to see you soon_

_Sirius_

Sirius re-read the letter about ten times before he figured it was as good as it was going to get. It said everything it needed to. It was only after Sirius had sent it that he realised that he'd admitted something in the letter he hadn't admitted to himself. He was in love with Remus, he didn't just love him anymore. He'd told Remus and Moony that he loved them, but he hadn't admitted he was _in_ love with them, he had always loved Remus, so it hadn't been a lie, but he hadn't really told the truth either. He rushed up the stairs and burst in on a startled Remus.

"Are you alright Padfoot?"

"Moony, Remus, whoever you are, I love you." There was a pause.

"That's it? I already knew that."

"No I mean. I'm completely and utterly and incurably in love with you." There was another pause.

"I've missed a step."

"Remus, before now I have loved you, but I've been falling for you, now I've fallen completely, I love you." Remus shook his head and smiled.

"I love you too. I fell for you before we got together."

"Really?"

"Truly." Sirius rushed over and crushed Remus in a hug.

"I love you so much Remus." He pulled back and looked into Remus eyes. He saw them flash. He grinned. "I love you Moony, my mate." He crushed Remus' lips under his own. Remus moaned and twined his fingers in Sirius' hair. Remus ran his tongue against Sirius' lips and Sirius opened his lips, his own tongue darting out to taste Remus. Without either of them really noticing it Sirius backed Remus up until they hit the wall. Remus arms came around Sirius back as he pressed himself into Sirius broad frame. Sirius pressed back against Remus, his mouth never leaving Remus'. A growl broke from Remus throat. And he hooked his ankle around Sirius' making them fall to the floor. Sirius eyes flew open and he pushed Remus away.

"Moony get off! Remus! Remus come back to me!" Remus shook himself and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh my god, Sirius I'm so sorry!" He made to get off Sirius but Sirius pulled him down for a hug.

"It's alright Remus, it's not you fault. Moony wants me for a mate he's just impatient. I don't want to do things that way. I want you to be ready. I don't want to hurt you just to keep Moony happy." Remus smiled and hugged Sirius back.

"I love you Sirius Black."

"I love you Remus Lupin."


	15. The Sweetest Gift Tasted of Oranges

**Chapter 14 – the sweetest gift tasted of oranges**

**Author *hanging head in shame* note - Okay I know I'm a bitch, I know it. I make no excuses about the long delay, even though my laptop died before I could upload the next chapter. I kept hoping I could retrieve it so I wouldn't have to rewrite it, but I give up, I have FINALLY rewritten the chapter and uploaded it. I cannot say sorry enough exspesh to my cowriter who is probs really pissed at me taking this long, and miss vampressblack who is my best reviewer and only started reading just as my laptop died. I'm sorry to you all and hope my completely different from my original idea for the chapter makes up for it. This is my long overdue Christmas chapter and I sincerely hope you enjoy it. *HUGE LEMON WARNING* (though a lemon might make up for the delay, right I'm gonna shut up now, enjoy.**

After Sirius' heartening confession Remus had to avoid him, he blushed whenever he thought of him and his member twitched whenever Sirius smiled. Though Moony might want to just jump on Sirius and ravish him, Remus still wished to wait. He had always given his partners 6 months before finally cementing their relationships. Six months seemed long enough for them to realise what a stupid idea it was to date a werewolf and run, and most did, even though he was now in his late thirties, Remus had only had sex with one person, a girl he met in Ireland whilst he was traveling after the war, and even then they did not stay together long as she could not deal with how rough moony could be if he got some control, so Remus always waited. No matter the person he would wait.

Though the waiting had never been so painful.

The waiting was never ending

A day felt like a year

Moony constantly begging and sending him mental images of what can only be politely described as Remus and Sirius making the beast with two backs was not helping.

But Remus waited

And waited

….. And waited. Even hugging Sirius required mountains of restraint, especially when Sirius felt his erection nudging into him. Remus would usually have to leave at this point for a very long very cold shower, ALONE, as he had to shout at moony in his head and even once or twice to a horny Sirius.

Before he thought the privacy of Grimmauld Place was sent to torture him (as it was still mainly just Remus and Sirius) Christmas began to draw nearer and Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived late the night before the kids arrived. This gave Remus a much needed distraction.

Sirius was in fits of anxiety as he had not heard from harry since he had written of his and Remus' new relationship

"Calm down Sirius, I'm sure he doesn't mind" said Remus sitting on Sirius' bed once again trying to quell his lover from pacing a hole through the floorboards.

"How you can be so sure, he never wrote back, 3 weeks and no reply"

"Because I know harry, he wouldn't care so long as you were happy, he probably thought he didn't need to reply"

"You might think that but I don't know that" growled Sirius almost maliciously still pacing. Then it hit Remus what part of the problem was, even though Sirius was his godfather, Remus knew harry a lot better, they had spent many hours talking during his time as a teacher at Hogwarts, Sirius on the other hand had only had snatched conversations during a week in summer and hastily written notes. Remus felt his heart weep as he wished they could trade places, at that moment Remus wished he had gone to Azkaban for those long years instead of Sirius so Sirius could have had a relationship with his godson, and raised him as James and Lily would have wanted.

Remus knew that Sirius needed something to ground him and knew exactly what to do.

"I'm sorry" Remus said simply. Sirius stopped and looked slightly confused.

"For what?"

"That it was you, that you knew about Peter, that you went to Azkaban, that you never got a chance to know harry the way I did, that you had to shoulder everything you knew about peter and what happened to James and Lily for all those years and the fact that I couldn't just love you straight away. I'm just sorry, when I know that if I had paid more attention back then or never believed for one second that you would betray Lily and James that things could have gone very differently. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do"

During this Sirius had just stood watching him, almost seemingly to not recognise the man sitting before him. "Remus I don't hold anything against you, I never blamed you for anything, but what do you mean you're sorry for what your about to do?"

Remus said nothing he just stood looking Sirius in the eye and smiled sadly at the hollowness he saw in his stormy grey orbs, without warning he kissed him, forcing Sirius back into the wall and still pushing trying to pull Sirius as close as possible fisting his hair and biting his lip so hard he swear he could taste his blood. Sirius was shocked and tried to push him off "NO" he yelled when he was able to free his mouth, which was indeed bleeding "Moony stop it, I won't mate with you without Remus"

At this Remus did stop and smirked "It wasn't Moony Padfoot that was all me and that will be for you"

Sirius was surprised at this but had to ask "What will be for m…?" before he could finish someone knocked on his bedroom door.

Unknown to Sirius, Remus had heard everyone return from kings cross just before he kissed Sirius and knew harry would head straight up to see Sirius. Sirius answered the door and Remus smiled when harry almost leapt over the doorway to hug his godfather.

"I'll give you some time to catch up" Remus said leaving the room

"It's good to see you again Lupin" said Harry with a grin

"You too Harry" replied Remus. Whilst he was walking down the stairs he heard Harry ask Sirius why his lip was bleeding and could just imagine the blush that would have flushed his lovers face, smirking he went to the library.

Later that night Sirius appeared in Remus' bedroom doorway, looking misty eyed.

"Thank you" he said simply then kissed Remus gently on the lips before retiring to his own room.

The days till Christmas flew by, the house full of laughter and voices put a spark in Padfoot's eye that Remus only wish he could make himself. He knew of one way he could try but it had only been three months, he should wait. That's what he told himself, but he knew one thing strongly

He didn't want to.

Christmas day went by in a fly of colour and smiles, and by the end of the day everyone had trundled off to bed early exhausted by the excitement of the day, everyone that was except Remus and Sirius.

Remus was sitting in his room reading and eating an orange, when as usual Sirius came to say good night, he entered Remus' room and was a little shocked that Remus had ignored his entry, so he went and sat on the edge of Remus' bed and waited. Remus finished the line he was reading put his book to one side then sat up.

"Would you like some orange?" he asked Padfoot innocently

"Sure" he replied and went to take a segment but before he could grab it Remus grabbed it and put it between his teeth smirking and leaning forward. Sirius smirked also but took the bait and closed the gap between them biting into the segment and kissed Remus whilst the orange juice dripped down between them.

"Merry Christmas Padfoot" Remus whispered against Sirius lips before moving away and stood moving towards the door. Sirius, whose shoulders had visibly slumped with the obvious dismissal, got up and went to leave, but before he could walk through the door Remus shut it and leant against it.

"Stay, tonight stay with me" Remus whispered pleadingly

Sirius moved forwards and gently kissed his forehead "I can't, if I did I wouldn't be able to control myself"

Remus looked up "I don't want you to" he said with conviction. Sirius almost groaned just simply at the look in his loves eye.

"Are you sure? I don't think I would be able to stop myself again" Sirius asked searching Remus' blue orbs for any doubt, he saw none and saw his lover nod his head, and his eyes filled with lust. Sirius needed no other encouragement and crushed his lips against Remus' letting out the last three months of restraint.

Remus replied just as strongly and began to tear off Sirius' shirt, tonight was not about being gentle, tonight was about loving him with every atom in his body with all the intensity he could muster, without Moony, Moony would get his chance, tonight was for him and his needs.

Sirius groaned as Remus threw his shirt to the floor and bit his neck, his own hands he sent lower, one round Remus' back pulling him closer the other making quick work of Remus' trousers so he could stroke his already swollen member. Remus groaned and clawed his back burying his head again Sirius' shoulder whilst Sirius' hand began to rub harder and snake inside his boxers. He needed release and soon, three months of pent up passion was coursing through his veins. As if he sensed his urgent need Sirius stopped, causing Remus to bite him, and dragged him to the bed. Quickly stripping Remus of his remaining clothes he knelt on the floor between his legs and quickly wrapped his lips around Remus' length sucking hard and fast. Remus couldn't think straight and all he could do was wrap his hands into Sirius' hair pulling hard and bite his lip from screaming. It wasn't long before he felt himself release his seed into Sirius mouth and yelled out load in pure ecstasy.

Panting Remus pulled Sirius up and kissed him, trying to taste every corner of his being, then he stopped to catch his breath and felt Sirius own erection nudging him, Sirius was obviously trying to not get carried away.

"Fuck me" Remus said into Sirius ear before once again biting his neck

"I won't ahh…" Sirius stopped for a moment whilst Remus started to stroke his cock. "Remus I won't be able to stop and I won't be gentle, I don't want to hurt you"

Remus stopped and straddled Sirius lap so his newly re-erected cock brushed along his own. " I didn't say make love to me, there is time for that in the future, I said fuck me, and I meant it" pure lust was now in Remus' eyes and Sirius could no longer control himself, he quickly rolled onto the bed so Remus was under him and started to kiss him hard, instead of the usual gentle lick to ask entry to his lovers mouth he bit down on his lip and pulled it out of the way and thrust his tongue in to ravish his mouth, Remus whimpered against him but his moans were lost to Sirius as he kept attacking all his senses, stopping only briefly to make Remus lick his fingers, though he was unrestrained he still had enough control to prepare his lover first, though he did it very quickly. First slowly pushing one finger through Remus' tight ring of muscles then another and scissored them in and out, he did this only a few times before he stopped moving altogether.

"Remus, I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer" he whispered into Remus' ear before forcing himself up to the hilt inside of Remus, the feeling was bliss, he was so tight and couldn't stop, he knew he should wait but he kept thrusting harder. Remus was crying out, at first in pain but then Sirius shifted and electricity ran through his body and he began to groan wishing for Sirius to go faster and harder, moaning these words, Sirius was only too happy to obey, thrusting in with every muscle in his being, he then felt Remus clamp down around him, all but screaming his name, this sent him over the edge and cumming with more force than he had ever felt he collapsed on top of Remus, dripping with sweat and panting hard.

"That was worth the fucking wait" Sirius eventually managed to say

"Yes it was" Remus replied "Merry Christmas Padfoot"

Sirius crawled up the bed till he was lying next to his love and kissed him.

"You taste sweet" Sirius smirked "like oranges"

"You too Padfoot, the sweetest gift you have given me today tasted of oranges"


	16. The Morning After

Sirius stretched and looked at the man lying next to him. He couldn't help but smile. Apart from the fact he felt positively euphoric due to the previous night's events; he had to admit that Remus looked good asleep. His features softened and he looked so very peaceful. In sleep, Sirius could see the young man he'd met in his school days. He smiled, who would have guessed they'd end up like this? Remus stirred and opened his eyes, smiling at the look on Sirius' face.

"Good morning, Padfoot." Sirius grinned.

"Good morning, Moony."

"It is that." Remus stretched.

"Don't do that."

"I'm sorry?" Remus frowned at Sirius.

"When you stretch you look far too delicious. I might jump you. I'm sure you'd rather have some food."

"If I must." Remus shrugged, grinning at his friend...no…his lover.

"Alright, I'll go make the coffee." Sirius almost jumped from the bed and pulled his clothes on before leaving the room. He fell down the last two stairs when he tripped over Kreacher, who was sitting in the middle of the third step up muttering to himself.

"Oh my poor unhappy mistress. The werewolf befouling your son!" Sirius rolled his eyes and ignored the elf. It would take a lot to dampen his mood. He had just finished making the coffee when Remus, freshly showered and shaved walked in.

"That was a quick shower, Remus."

"Well I basically jumped in and out, didn't want to keep you waiting," He pulled Sirius to him and gave him a chaste, but loving, peck on the lips. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and smiled.

"I could get used to this."

"That is the idea, Sirius." Remus smiled back. They released each other and took their coffee, sitting side by side at the table. They were silent for a moment. Content to sip their coffee and just enjoy being together. It wasn't long before people started to emerge. Molly first, who started cooking breakfast and having an argument with Sirius about how large a breakfast he should have.

"I'm not a bloody hippogriff, Molly!"

"You don't eat as well as you should, Sirius."

"You have to keep your strength up."

"My strength is perfectly fine without you force feeding me three tons of bacon!"

"I should hope so after the noise you two made last night." Tonks grinned as she came in.

"Thank you, _Nymphadora._" Sirius growled. Tonks gave him a half-playful smack then settled herself next to Remus.

"If Sirius isn't eating Molly you can give his food to me, I'm famished." Molly, whose eyebrows had risen slightly at Tonk's comment, simply piled food onto a plate and passed it to Tonk's.

"Ta muchly." She smiled good naturedly and started to tucked in. Fred and George suddenly apparated, causing everyone to jump and Sirius to lose his toast.

"Will you two stop doing that!" Molly snapped.

"Sorry mum."

"Just couldn't wait for you delicious cooking."

"You boys could rival me in causing a disturbance. Lord knows how you don't kill people in your joke shop." Tonks said through a mouthful of sausage. George grinned at her and Fred turned to the table.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hey, Remus." George smiled at Remus.

"Enjoying sharing a room?" Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes at the twins. The twins grinned at each other, then seeing Sirius looking a little uncomfortable leaned over.

"We're only joking mate. We're both glad you're happy together." George said smiling.

"We all are." Fred continued. "You guys are great together." Sirius smiled and turned to Remus who was smiling two.

"Thanks." He grinned at the twins.

"No worries." They replied together than dug in to the breakfast Molly had just placed in front of them. Sirius and Remus looked at each other askance and grinned. At least their friends seemed to have adapted well. It seemed they needn't have been so scared of their reaction as they had been, thought they were slightly concerned that apparently everyone knew what had happened the previous night. Had they really been that loud?

Sirius couldn't remember, he just remembered how good it had felt, how he felt inside Remus and how he'd loved Remus' response. Oh, okay Remus had made noise, he probably had to.

"Oh god." He rested his hands in his arms on the table in front of him, feeling his cheeks going red. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Padfoot?" Remus' concerned voice met his ears.

"Fine." His muffled voice did nothing to quell everyone's concern; they all looked at each other. Fred spoke.

"We didn't upset you did we mate? We were only messing. Sorry."

"No, no it's okay."

"You don't look okay Sirius." Molly said gently.

"How can I look okay you can't see me." This caused everyone to laugh as Sirius raised his head with a grin. "Just an unpleasant thought. Sorry if I worried you." Most shrugged and returned to breakfast, Sirius turned to his lover, who still looked worried. He clasped his hands in his.

"Don't worry about me, Remus. I'm just being silly." Remus squeezed Sirius hand but frowned.

"I want to talk to you after breakfast." He whispered. Sirius nodded and released Remus' hand. Just before Harry, Hermione and Ron entered.

"Okay, I know you three are the golden trio but are you somehow joined at the hip?" George said in mock exasperation. The three grinned and sat down. As Molly passed Harry his plate she smiled.

"Do you think you could convince your godfather to eat more than a slice of toast?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Really Sirius?"

"Don't you start! I don't see why I need to eat like a dragon to make you people happy."

"But Sirius," Hermione piped up. "You've got a lot to do; you should have a large breakfast."

"Remus, would you kindly tell everyone I do not need more food."

"Well you might in the near future." He grinned. There was a moment of silence before everyone erupted into laughter. Hermione had her head in her hands, shaking uncontrollably from hysterics. Ron had gone the same colour as his hair and was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach. Both Harry and Sirius had tears running down their faces, Remus was suddenly worried if he was going to be able to breathe h through his amusement. Tonks was rocking in her chair almost screaming. It was upon this scene, Arthur entered the kitchen. He surveyed the scene for a moment before frowning and walking back out. He had clearly taken a wrong turn and walked into a parallel universe.

**A/N So there you go. Hopefully bubbleairhead won't kill me for leaving her to write the after breakfast conversation Remus deems necessary. TTFN**

**Kindest Regards**

**ER**


End file.
